Lebam
by sadakocwan
Summary: Jika jatuh cinta itu mudah, pasti hati Kagami tidak akan lebam sendiri seperti ini. halo, mind to read and review, please? :"3 trima saran dll jugak :-'D ch.2 is up, btw
1. Chapter 1

Setelah pertandingan Winter Cup, entah apa yang terjadi, Kagami dan Aomine jadi sering bermain _one-on-one_. Seperti sekarang ini, setiap sabtu siang, sudah menjadi hal wajib bagi dua idiot ini.

"hahaha. Udahlah, Bakagami. Nyerah aja," ujar Aomine sambil bersiap menembakkan bola ke ring

"jangan harap," dengan cekat, Kagami memblok bola yang baru saja ditembakkan Aomine dan men_dribble_nya. Namun Aomine tidak membiarkannya berbuat semaunya. Direbutnya kembali bola di tangan Kagami dan di _dunk_nya bola tersebut. Hop! Dengan ini, Kagami (lagi-lagi) kalah.

Pria berkulit tan itu melempar botol minuman yang langsung ditangkap oleh Kagami. Kedua _basketball idiot_ itu menyelonjorkan kakinya dan meneguk air mineral yang dibeli sebelum bertanding tadi. Kagami, tanpa sengaja menoleh ke kanannya dan memerhatikan Aomine dengan saksama.

Gulp.

Alis dan mata tegasnya, hidungnya, bahkan sampai mulut Aomine yang sering mengeluarkan kata-kata nggak banget itu telah menyihirnya. Dan kulitnya yang hitam legam itu justru membuatnya terlihat makin seksi.

Sadar diperhatikan seperti itu, Aomine menoleh.

"lo kenapa sih ngeliatinnya gitu banget? Sirik ya sama badan sexy gue?" ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Kagami bergidik ngeri.

"Bakagami, nanti gue pinjem baju lo ya. Biasa, malam minggu," cengir Aomine, diikuti dengan decihan Kagami. Antara sebal karena tidak modal, atau karena harus melihat Aomine berdandan keren tapi bukan untuk dirinya.

* * *

Aomine melihat dirinya di cermin dan bernasis ria. Dsri jarak beberapa meter, Kagami memerhatikannya dan berdesis. Sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat, Kagami menghampirinya. Senandung sember dari Aomine berhenti ketika ponselnya berbunyi dan sambil menyengir, ia mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Lagi-lagi, dengan saksama, Kagami memerhatikan makhluk Tuhan paling sexy itu. Ia mengenakan kemeja santai di dobel dengan jaket hitam dan mengenakan celana chino coklat serta sepatu putih. Gila. Kurang kece dimananya? Yah, walaupun Kemeja milik Kagami, sih.

Andai aja saat Aomine ber_style_ seperti ini dan Kagamilah yang di ajak kencan, pasti Kagami akan mati kegirangan.

"oi, Bakagami…" kalimatnya menggantung ketika mendapati Kagami sedang memerhatikannya, lagi. Mata mereka bertemu. Sial, batin Kagami dan langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah lain

"ini udah kedua kalinya gue ngegepin elo merhatiin gue. Naksir, ya?" tak ada nada serius di sana, tapi kalimat yang langsung pada sasarannya itu mampu membuat Kagami panik

"nggaklah! Mana mungkin!" ucapnya sambil memerah. Aomine tertawa, yakin bahwa Kagami tidak berbohong. Toh, yang barusan di ucappkan Aomine juga Cuma bercanda. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu

"Bakagami, gue berangkat dulu ya," Aomine membuka pintu.

"tch. Gausah bilang juga gapapa, kali." Padahal, Kagami senang banget Aomine pamit ke dia.

Sambil melambaikan tangan, Aomine melambaikan tangan dan menutup kembali pintunya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kagami bersandar ke kaca apartemennya yang langsung melihat ke arah jalan raya. Ia melihat pria berkulit tan sialan itu sedang membukakan pintu taksi untuk perempuan yang ia ajak kencan. Ia menghela nafas berat

Sudah cewek keberapa ini?

Dan, kenapa bukan Kagami? Padahal, mereka selalu bersama setiap hari.

Dulu sewaktu ia kecil, Ibunya pernah berkata bahwa saat waktunya tiba, Kagami akan jatuh cinta. Katanya, jatuh cinta itu indah. Katanya juga, jatuh cinta dapat membuat hari-harinya lebih mudah.

_Andai segampang itu._

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan dadanya sakit.

Ia diam. Bersama malam dan hatinya yang lebam.

* * *

**duuuh, fic apa iniiii? huahahaha**

**oh iya, untuk summary, itu sebetulnya aku ambil dari puisi yang pernah aku baca lupa dimana. dan di edit dikit hehe**

**mind to review? :-")**


	2. Chapter 2

Matahari menyeruak masuk dari celah-celah tirai kamar apartemen Kagami. Matanya terbuka perlahan. Setelah mengumpulkan nyawa, ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan membuka tirai coklat itu. Sontak, ia menyipitkan matanya ketika cahaya matahari bertemu dengan mata merahnya.

_Shit_, umpatnya dalam hati. Baru juga bangun, langsung disambut matahari. Biasanya, Kagami bangun saat matahari masih asik bersembunyi. Dengan terburu-buru, pria yang memiliki apartemen minimalis ini menuju meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya untuk mengecek jam di ponselnya.

Pukul 08.00

Mampus. Ia lupa bahwa hari ini Seirin ada latihan pukul tujuh. Sial. Tidak mau dijadikan perkedel oleh _kantoku_nya itu, Kagami segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Jalanan menuju Maji Burger cukup lengang sore itu. Kagami sesekali menekuk pinggangnya yang terasa pegal setelah dapat 'hadiah' dari kantokunya itu. Selain latihan extra, Kagami juga disuruh pulang terakhir. Nasib.

* * *

"Bakagami!" teriak suara yang amat familiar itu ketika Kagami baru mau memasuki Maji Burger.

Kagami memesan burger lebih banyak dari biasanya—yang tentu saja menjadi pusat perhatian—saking laparnya.

Pffffft.

"gile, Bakagami. Banyak banget belinya. Dasar perut karung!" Aomine yang telah duduk berhadapan dengan Kagamipun memandang takjub sambil memegangi perutnya

"bewriwsik! Gwue lwapwar habwis di hukwum katwokwu! " balas Kagami keki

"huahaha, Bakagami. Telan dulu, baru ngomong! Lagian kok bisa?"

Kagami menelan kunyahannya lalu bercerita dengan berapi-api, membuat beberapa orang menengok. Saat Kagami bilang bahwa ia bangun kesiangan, Aomine mengangkat alisnya. Seperti teringat sesuatu

"omong-omong, kemarin malam gue pulang ke apartemen lo. Tapi nggak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Gue telp elo juga nggak aktif." Aomine menatap Kagami penuh tanya. Rambut merah itu berpikir sebentar, baru ingat bahwa dia semalam mabuk dan memilih mematikan ponselnya. Ini semua gara-gara keiriannya terhadap perempuan bersama Aomine kemarin.

"uuugh, iya gue ketiduran." jawab Kagami gugup.

"gara-gara itu, gue jadi kena omel abis-abisan dan ketauan bohong, tau! Uang bulanan gue juga di potong," Aomine memasang wajah sebal. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya sebal, sih.

Kagami mengigit burgernya dengan dramatic, ada rasa bersalah dan nggak enak. Lagipula, Kagami tidak sepenuhnya salah, kok. Kenapa juga Aomine tidak bilang dulu kalau mau menginap?

Namun karena Kagami adalah laki-laki bertanggung jawab, ia menawarkan Aomine untuk pergi belanja kebutuhan bulanan bersamanya dan mentraktirnya lusa sore. Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"duh, sori, Kagami. Gue gak bisa. Ugh…,"

"ugh…, nyokap rewel minta temenin ke _wedding party_ temannya," lanjut aomine, masih menggaruk-garuk. Cowok berkalung dihadapannyapun mengernyitkan dahinya. Aomine? Menemani Ibunda? Terlebih lagi… ke _wedding party_? Gak salah? Walaupun disana nanti banyak makanan, tapi Aomine tidak semaruk itu kok ketimbang harus bertemu tante-tante—teman mamanya—akan menanyakan hal itu-itu lagi. W_ell_, bukan masalah buat Kagami. Justru kabar baik buat dompetnya.

"eits, bukan berarti batal ya! Tch. Nanti gue kabari," seakan bisa menembus otak Kagami, Aomine buru-buru nyerocos. Kagami hanya berdehem

* * *

Kalau Aomine tidak pergi menemani Ibunya, pasti Kagami tidak akan sial sendiri seperti ini. Hujan deras yang turun tiba-tiba itu hampir membuat baju Kagami basah seluruhnya. Beruntung, Kagami menemukan resto yang cukup penuh dan masuk. Ia mencari tempat duduk lebih ke dalam karena di depan sudah penuh. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan beberapa meter di depannya.

Seorang berambut _navy blue_ sedang memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Terlihat tangan seseorang menemplok di lehernya.

Nggak mungkin

Kagami pasti lagi berdelusi.

Rambut kuning.

Aomine dan Kise…. Ciuman?

* * *

**etto... thanks for reading and sorry for the absurdness._.**

**but again...**

**mind to review? :D**


End file.
